


Father Figure

by penpen



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpen/pseuds/penpen
Summary: 作为一个父亲。





	Father Figure

Holden。

他看着男孩的眼睛，缓慢地张开嘴，展示口型。

Holden。

他又念了一遍，比上一次更慢些，接着他看到男孩眼睛里并没有自己。那儿空荡荡的，有他背后的树，有一小块蓝色的天，以及他身后的房子。这是1974年的某一个周日下午，他答应Bill到他家来取些材料，然后他们要去赶上前往俄亥俄州的飞机，运气好的话，他们可以不用吃两顿，而是一顿飞机餐便够支撑到达目的地。Holden摸了摸口袋里的薄荷糖，决定还是不要拿出来才好。他总是神经质地担心自己的口气，这被Bill嘲笑过几次后，成为他们之间的某种，为了缓和气氛的暗号。轮到Bill开车时停在加油站，他总是会买上几盒薄荷糖，丢进Holden的怀里。

有时候，Holden搞不懂他是不是真的在和自己开玩笑。

“我们该走了。”Bill从屋子里走出来，举着手里的文件夹。Holden直起身来，摸摸Brian的脑袋。他的头发软而温热，直接就能触到头皮。  
“我想，下次你知道我是谁了，对吗？”

Holden说着话，意识到也许自己不该这样贸然地碰触这个男孩，也意识到自己也许只是在对空气自言自语。Bill一路从屋子门口走出来，瞥了他们俩一眼，对Holden说了上车，然后在Holden后退一小步之后便抱起Brian。那是一个缓慢，又有些不太自然的亲昵动作。Brian在被抱起来的过程中，适时抬起一点手臂，好让Bill环住他的躯体。但当Bill望向他的脸颊，他则抬头面对天空，引得Bill也朝天上望去。  
Holden在车里等待。他不确定自己是不是能够去问Bill有关Brian的事。

他猜他们还没那么熟。

#

“你知道。”

那一天，他们早早地结束了工作。在他们按部就班地完成了在警局的宣讲，没人提问，也没人假装感兴趣。大部分人在午后的炎热中昏昏欲睡，包括他们自己在内。这是一个犯罪率很低的小镇，像他们去过的一些其他地方一样，许多人生于此长于此，要让他们认同罪犯不是天生的，而是可以慢慢形成的，还有Holden的那套心理学的玩意儿和莎士比亚的引用（尽管他已经一改再改），完全是天方夜谭。在这样的地方，人们从不知道恶意如何而来，也任由其自生自灭。

总之，他们在下午四点多就回到了汽车旅馆，睡在了躺椅上，面对空无一人的游泳池，开始发呆。

这就是Bill第一次对Holden说起Brian的时候。

“Brian对我说过的话，现在加起来，可能还没超过十句。”

Holden不知道怎么回答，但他顺利握住了手边的那瓶冰冻可乐，在思考时喝了一小口。

“你知道吗，这就是我相信那些纸上的东西，有时候都是狗屁的原因。”Bill穿着酒红色的衬衫，他的肚子好像小了一圈。Holden观察他衣服的皱褶时意识到。他们在路上太久，又极少能有时间休息。甚至在洗澡时，Holden都不太会打量自己的身体。“我想，也许那孩子确实不喜欢我。”

“我的父亲，不爱对我说话。”  
Holden开口了。他等待了一会儿，直到确定Bill的话已经告一段落，小心翼翼地拼凑出一些安慰性质的自我坦露。“有时候，我不太确定他是不是喜欢我。那是一种很奇怪的感觉。你假定你的父亲并不喜欢你，但他同时又是你必须依赖的人。”

Bill没有马上回答。那是一个没有一丝风的下午。水池里还没捞干净的树叶漂浮着，漂白水的味道在鼻腔里发酵，混合着可乐的甜腻，准确概括了夏日的气息。潮湿，窒息，使人厌倦。

但你又不得不承认。有一点上，夏天要好过冬天。

“我很怀疑。”Bill终于开口了。“没有什么人是你真的需要依赖的。但你总是要假设自己必须爱对方。”

“就好像是要回报那种本不存在的依赖一样。”

“某种责任。”

他们越来越简短地填满彼此的语句，听见楼上的某间屋子的门被猛地打开了，有人从里面骂骂咧咧地大步走出来，脚步声太过清晰，足以打断他们这短暂的交流。

“我想我们应该出去吃晚餐了。”


End file.
